I Belong To Sensei
by YuriChan220
Summary: Mio has loved Ritsu for a while, but thinks she's too dense to notice. But Sawako successfully gets to Mio first and the two are the first to be a couple. How would Ritsu handle it? NTR. Don't like, don't read.
1. First come, First Serve

**I Belong To Sensei**

 **Pairing: Mio x Sawako**

 **Genre: Romance/Drama**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own K-On or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri. So...I know nobody pays attention to this category anymore except for Mike Powell, but come on! At least still give it some love, just like DARKDEATH98 does. So...this pairing kinda came out of nowhere. I dunno why, maybe it's inspiration from one of his stories, or I'm just imagining things. XD But I really wanted to try this pairing out.**

 **So please enjoy!**

"Ritsu, you pervert!" Mio cries, slamming a pillow at her childhood friend's face.

"I just wanted to see...your you-know-what~!" RItsu laughs, holding up her arms in defense.

"Just because I was bending down to pick up something?"

"Easy access, am I right~?"

"Oh, shut up!"

Ritsu laughs. "Just saying. You wearing skirts this short is totally easy access to your favorite stripped panties~!"

"I said shut up!" Mio strikes her with another pillow and turns to cross her arms with a huff. "Why did I even bother inviting you?"

It's their study session today, but Ritsu can't help herself but get a good look at Mio's body. She undresses her with her eyes, even though she's wearing a simple T-shirt with a short blue skirt. This isn't what Mio had in mind when she invited Ritsu over.

"Let's just get back to work," Mio sighs and sits down at the small table to continue studying.

"Alright, alright," Ritsu says.

The two are silent as the two help each other and write some stuff down as they go along. However, in the middle of writing, Mio takes a glance at her childhood friend. For a while now, she may not admit it, but she has a secret crush on her. However, she doesn't know if Ristu feels the same way, even though she teases her all the time. It might be difficult to approach her and say it, but at the same time, Mio thinks that Ritsu might be too dense to notice.

"Something the matter, Mio?" Ritsu asks, catching her staring into space.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine." Mio replies as she gets back to writing.

Ritsu quirks an eyebrow and then goes back to writing herself.

*Next Day*

At the club room, the band is finished practicing for the day for the upcoming concert in 2 weeks. Mio sighs and sets down her bass while wiping the sweat from her forehead.

"Everything alright, Mio-chan?" Yui asks.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," the shy girl replies. "Just a little tired."

"We did a lot of studying last night," Ritsu says. "Ahhhh, she'll be back in shape by tomorrow I bet~"

"How about we reward ourselves with some cake?" Tsumugi offers as she clasps her hands together.

"Yay, cake~!" Yui cheers, making Tsumugi giggle.

Just then, the door opens and Sawako steps inside, waving. "Hello, girls!"

"Ah, Sensei!" Ritsu says. "Come on in! We're just about to have some treats! You want some?"

"No, first I want to borrow Mio-chan for a second," Sawako says. "We have something important to discuss."

"Huh?" Mio tilts her head in confusion. She doesn't recall the teacher mentioning anything about it.

"Mio-chan, would you come to my office?" Sawako asks, beckoning the shy girl over.

"Oh, ummm...sure, Sensei." Mio slowly gets up from the chair and walks toward the teacher.

"I hope it's not about those studies we're doing!" Ritsu says.

"Shut up! You don't know anything!" Mio shouts.

Sawako and Mio walk out of the room and close the door behind them. The shy girl looks back as they walk, hoping that they would be alright without her when she feels the teacher's hand on her shoulder and gently pulling her close.

"Uh, Sensei? What are you doing?" she asks.

"Oh, just keeping an eye on you~" Sawako replies.

"I'm right here, you know?"

"Yes. I want to feel closer to you."

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing~" Sawako shrugs.

Mio quirks an eyebrow and stares straight ahead, not bothering to look at the teacher anymore and wondering what they are going to discuss.

"This way, Mio-chan~" Sawako gestures her hand straight ahead toward the office.

Mio just nods and swallows hard. They enter and shut the door behind them.

"Have a seat~"

"O-okay."

Sawako sits at her own desk and puts her head on her hands with a smile. "So, Mio-chan. Let's cut to the chase: You've been rather...spacey lately. Like you're having some sort of problem."

"Problem? I-I don't think I have any problems. Do you mean the upcoming concert? Or the tests that we're studying for?" Mio says.

"None of those," Sawako says. "I'm talking about Ritsu."

"Eh? What about her?" Mio quirks an eyebrow.

"Tell me...what's your relationship with her?"

Sawako's eyes peering at her makes the shy girl feel frightened. "We're just ch-childhood friends, that's all!"

"Not even more than that? I heard you talking to yourself from the bathroom a couple days ago," Sawako closes her eyes while saying this.

"Huh!?" Mio had no idea Sawako was hiding in one of the stalls. Was she hiding?

"You were muttering to yourself about Ritsu and how much you loved her," Sawako says. "You ARE in love with her right?"

Mio feels that she can't hide it anymore, and slumps on the chair. "Y-yes. I am in love with her."

"Did you ever tell her your feelings?"

"N-no. I'm afraid to because she's so dense."

Sawako grins and rubs her chin in thought. "Hmmm...interesting. She has no idea you have a crush on her, huh? I see...~"

"You have any idea what I should do?" Mio asks.

"Absolutely~" Sawako stands up, walks around the desk and leans down to cares her cheek. "There's one simple solution: go out with me~"

Mio tries to pull away from the teacher's grasp, but she's too strong. Sawako looks deep into the shy girl's eyes, first lovingly, but then she takes off her glasses and her inner devil persona appears.

 ** _"How about some punishment to convince you~?"_** she says.

"Ah! N-no punishment! Please, I beg you!" Mio pleads.

Sawako switches back after putting her glasses back on. "That's better. Let me kiss you to seal the deal~?"

Before Mio can say anything, Sawako's lips lock with hers. The shy girl freezes with her eyes widened and legs shaking. She cannot believe that her actual first kiss...is with her own teacher and supervisor. It's meant for Ritsu and Ritsu alone, but it's her own fault for waiting too long. And she herself knows it. Sawako proceeds to insert her tongue inside Mio's mouth, caressing hers and soft moans come from mostly Mio. Somehow...that kiss...feels really good.

They pull away and Mio pants heavily. She's kissed Sawako for the first time in her life and the teacher grins, seeing that cute expression on her face.

"Let me convince you a bit more~" Sawako speeds behind Mio and gropes her large breasts in a circular motion. "Ohhh, so big and soft~!"

"Wait, no! This isn't what I was expecting!" Mio cries. "Stop it right now, Sensei! Isn't this molesting your student!?"

"Nope~" Sawako says as she whispers in her ear. "This is just the start of our relationship~"

Mio shakes her head roughly. "This is wrong! This is totally wrong!"

"Not to me~" Sawako quickly unbuttons her blazer to expose her breasts after setting aside her bra. "There, that's better~" She pinches her nipples and gropes her breasts again.

Mio's legs squirm together as the groping continues until Sawako manages to lower her hand to put her fingers under her stripped panties.

"And you're this wet from me groping you~?" Sawako says. "Gee, you really wanted this, didn't you~?"

"I wanted it...with Ritsu, not you!"

"Well, it's MINE now~!" Sawako laughs.

Sawako continues fondling Mio's womanhood and groping her breast at the same time. She grins as she hears Mio moan in an adorable way, unable to resist the teacher's touch. The fingers go deeper, moving all around, touching her vaginal walls. Mio grits her teeth as she can feel her legs grow weak, wondering if she's able to stand anymore.

"You're feeling it, aren't you~?" Sawako says.

"F-feeling what!?"

"Pleasure. Pleasure from my magic touch. I can tell you're loving it~"

Mio shakes her head and shuts her eyes tightly. It's no use. No matter how much she tries to resist, she finds that she can't. She isn't running away or anything. She's actually letting her teacher touch her as she pleases, which is strange. Shouldn't it be for Ritsu only? This is confusing for her. However, there isn't much time to think because she's reaching her limit already.

"I'm...I'm gonna...haaahhh...aahhhh!" Mio moans.

"Please...cum for me~" Sawako coos in her ear. "I love to feel those love juices of yours~"

Sawako's fingers go faster and faster inside her pussy while the groping becomes faster as well. And then, shortly after, Mio jerks her head back, screaming in pleasure as the juices squirt from Mio's pussy. The teacher pulls her hand away and smiles in satisfaction.

"Mmmm~!" Sawako raises her hand to show her new lover. "Take a look, Mio-chan. Those are your love juices~"

Mio pants heavily, staring at the juices dripping from Sawako's fingers. Her vision is blurry, but not to the point where she's fainting. Still, Sawako helps her face her and gazes into her cute eyes while caressing her cheek.

"You're mine, Mio-chan~" she whispers. "Now...and forever." She presses her lips against hers and all Mio could do is just let her do it. She's much too exhausted to resist.

Shortly after getting everything cleaned up and Mio tidies her clothing, she starts to walk away when Sawako stops her.

"Before you go," she says. "I have something important to tell you."

"Please, I'm DONE with your 'discussion'. I'm leaving now." Mio says.

"Oh? Then, I presume you plan on telling the girls what I did to you~?" She holds up her smart phone, showing the two of them smooching. "I don't think so~"

"Huh?! Wh-when did you take that picture!?" Mio stutters. "Of course I'm going to tell them!"

"How would your so-called-crush feel then~?" Sawako says. "Even if she's dense, there may still be a chance that she's in love with you. So I might show her the photo~"

"N-no! Please don't do that!" Mio begs.

Sawako smirks. "So you're telling me you're giving in and finally accepting me as your girlfriend~?"

"Y-yes! I'll do...anything you ask!" Mio blurts out without thinking.

"Okay, then you'll be my girlfriend, correct? I'll keep quiet about our little...arrangement and everything will be fine."

Mio nods as small tears prickle from her eyes. She really has no other choice. Sawako pets her like a puppy and finally lets her go. Mio stumbles through the halls, still a little weak from her orgasm until she reaches the music club room. She opens the door and everyone stands up to see her coming in.

"Mio-chan!" Yui cries. "You're back!"

"Was the discussion okay?" Tsumugi asks.

"Y-yeah. It was fine. Just giving me...some tips on our performance, is all," Mio answers.

"Aw, that's nice of her!" Yui says. "We'll give it our all then!"

"Alright! We're on fire~!" Ritsu cheers.

Mio gives a light laugh until she suddenly hears her phone go off. She turns around and whips it out just to see the photo of her and Sawako smooching...sent by the teacher. She knows it's just to make her remember who she's really with and not just ditching her to disobey her. If that happens, Ritsu would be heartbroken.

"Hey, Mio-chan! We saved you a piece of cake!" Tsumugi says as she holds up a plate. "We figured we'd want to do that just in case you got back."

Mio smiles and nods. "Thanks, girls. That makes me so happy~"

Mio sits down and takes a bite out of the delicious cake, hums at the taste and turns to her friends. "It's delicious~!"

"Glad you like it~" Tsumugi says.

Mio may be worried about her relationship with Sawako, but for now, she'll enjoy while she can with her loving friends. That's what matters for today.


	2. Decisions that Must Be Made

**Chapter 2**

 **Decisions that Must Be Made**

"Yes, that's it~" Sawako says as she has Mio licking her wet pussy under the desk. "Keep it coming, Mio-chan~"

The shy girl does as she is told, trying her very best to pleasure her teacher. It's been a couple days since they became a couple...a secret couple in fact and Sawako is doing whatever she pleases with Mio, including having her pleasure Sawako. It's enjoyable for the teacher at least. By now, Mio knows exactly what to do when pleasuring Sawako and it seems like she's a pro at it already.

Sawako giggles and pets her girlfriend like a puppy. "Very, very good, Mio-chan. You've done like I trained you to. You're a quick learner~"

The shy girl doesn't say anything, since she has her mouth full of pussy and love juices, but she is still trying. Her tongue moves in a circular motion, then up and down and in all directions soon after, followed by some kisses and some more licks. It is then that Sawako reaches her limit and climaxes on Mio's face. She has her make sure to get all of it off, to have a taste of her juices once more. Mio obeys. However, the door opens suddenly and Ritsu comes out, making Sawako growl under her breath. She gestures Mio to hide under the desk further until Ritsu leaves.

"Have you seen Mio?" Ritsu asks. "She's supposed to be at the club today."

"No, I can't say that I have," Sawako replies, innocently, sticking her foot on Mio's butt and her big toe goes down to her pussy, making the shy girl immediately cover her mouth as best she could. Why now? Why would she do that in this situation?

"Oh...she's been gone for two days without letting us know," Ritsu says. "I hope she's okay."

"Has she told you anything?"

"She's told us she's got a lot of stuff to do at home, but I feel that's not the case," Ritsu says. "Maybe you can figure out what's going on."

Sawako sighs and sadly says, "I'm sorry, but I have no idea what's wrong with Mio-chan either. Maybe it's just her busy days or maybe she's trying to figure out the lyrics without being disturbed. Who knows what the reason is?"

Ritsu nods. "I understand. Thanks, Sawa-chan."

"No problem. Have a good day," Sawako waves.

"You too!"

As the door closes, Sawako grins, taking off her glasses and peering down at the shy girl

 ** _"How's it feel when my foot touches your pussy like this~?"_** she says.

Mio removes her hands from her mouth, now free to let out loud moans and whimpers. She can feel Sawako's foot just moving slightly and it starts to feel good. Her moans make the teacher want to do more to her. Slowly and gently, she presses her foot against her pussy harder.

 ** _"How's that~?"_** she says

Sawako keeps on rubbing her foot on Mio's pussy until she climaxes. The shy girl pants heavily from the orgasm and Sawako helps her up, pinning her on the desk with her legs dangling on the edge.

"Mio-chan~" Sawako coos.

"Sensei...please..."

"We're a couple now~" the teacher says. "Call me 'Sawa-chan' from now on~"

"Uhhh...S-Sawa-ch-chan..." Mio squeaks.

"Fufu~! Wonderful!" Sawako kisses her on the lips as a reward.

Mio closes her eyes as she gives in to the passionate kiss and tongues dance around each other, moans coming from both of them. Sawako tilts Mio's head to get a better angle in kissing. She cannot get enough of the shy girl's soft lips. They're just so moist and perfect for kissing. Mio cannot resist Sawako's passionate kiss. Her body is so relaxed.

They pull away and gaze into each other's eyes before Sawako pulls the shy girl into a tight embrace.

"Mio-chan...my Mio-chan~" she coos. "I love you so much~!"

Mio doesn't say anything but she hugs her back. She still feels bad for doing this on her crush, but it's just to protect her.

 ****Next Day****

"Mio?" Ritsu asks. "Are you okay?"

"Eh?" Mio snaps back to reality, finding herself back at the small restaurant that Ritsu picked out. "Oh, sorry. I was just, ummmm..."

"Listen, you've been acting a bit weird lately." The drummer says. "You don't attend club practices at all, even though you say everything's fine."

Mio looks away for a minute. "It's...kinda private, you know?"

"Private? We're friends, Mio," Ritsu says. "You can tell me anything. I'll understand."

"Will you...?" Mio wonders if she'll bring up the subject of her having a crush on her. Will it be the right opportunity?

Ritsu leans closer and gently takes Mio's hand in hers. "I will. You know I may be a silly and a teaser at most, but I'm still your childhood friend. I care a lot about you."

Mio bites her lip and slowly looks up at the short haired girl. "Ritsu...what I'm about to tell you may shock you, so listen closely." She turns the rest of the way to look into Ritsu's eyes, taking her hands in hers, squeezing them gently. "I'm...I'm in love with you, Ritsu. I don't know why, but I fell in love with you for as long as I can remember. This has been sitting with me for a while, but I didn't want to tell you because you might take it the wrong way. And I could tell how dense you could be because you just don't notice these things."

"Mio..." Ritsu has her mouth hanging open as if surprised by this confession.

"Do you understand...Ritsu?" the shy girl nervously asks.

The drummer hesitates for a moment, taking in all of what Mio just said to her. And then, she smiles.

"Mio...I fully accept your feelings~" she says.

"Eh!? Y-you do?" Mio did not expect that answer.

"Heh, you know how my constant teasing is?" Ritsu says, rubbing the back of her head. "Well, I figured that my teasing turns out to be out of love sometimes. But I think you don't notice it either."

Mio cannot be any happier. She's found her true crush and she's accepted her feelings. Both lean in and kiss one another on the lips to seal the deal. This moment cannot get any better than this. They've become a happy couple...at least in Ritsu's eyes.

 ****Sawako's Office****

But in Mio's eyes, it's completely different. Both of them kiss passionately from the start while embracing one another. Of course Sawako would take the lead first, tipping her chin to her level and tilting her head to get a better angle. Mio knows that she and Ritsu haven't done anything further yet, but she and Sawako did. So to her, it isn't her first time since the teacher did it to her first.

"Come on, Mio-chan~" Sawako says. "Use your tongue a bit more~"

The shy girl inserts her tongue inside the teacher's mouth and moans through the kiss. Sawako gently pushes her against the wall, pinning her to it as they kiss. Mio's legs feel weak once again, but tries to remain standing. Sawako unbuttons her blazer and starts to grope, suck and lick her nipples just for fun.

"Don't squeeze them...so hard!" Mio cries.

"You've gotten used to it, so don't tell me it hurts~" Sawako coos. "Besides, I've done this many times." She sighs. "Gee, you never give up, do you?"

"M-My heart is still on Ritsu's!" Mio says. "I've done what you say. Just end it already!"

"No, you promised that we stay as a couple," Sawako frowns. "Now and forever." She cups both her hands to her cheeks. "I'm not letting you go, Mio-chan. This is my real love to you. Ritsu didn't have a chance to say that she loved you. I got to you first."

She crashes her lips against Mio's once more just to prove her point. Nothing that Mio says or does will even persuade her to give up. Sawako knows that she's got what she wants and it'll stay that way. However, their kiss is interrupted by Mio's phone going off. Sawako turns and picks it up.

"It's Ritsu...answer it," she says.

"Huh!?" Mio says.

"Just do it. She's been wanting to call you anyways."

Mio hesitates for a moment before taking the phone and hitting the green button. "H-hello?"

"Mio! I'm so glad you're here!" Ritsu says from the other line.

"Wh-what's wrong? I'm kind of busy here..." Mio says.

Sawako walks behind her, wrapping her arms around her and starts groping her large breasts. Again with the molesting in this situation?

"I just wanted to talk to you," Ritsu says. "You know...I wanted to ask you if we can go out this Saturday. You know since we're a couple and all..."

Mio gasps at the last part and turns to Sawako. The teacher definitely heard that and thus, she jams her fingers inside her pussy, making Mio squeak.

"M-Mio!? What's wrong?" Ritsu asks.

"N-nothing!" Mio cries. She turns to Sawako again, mentally begging her to stop. This isn't the time to do this, but Sawako can't help herself. She's heard what Ritsu said and it made her super jealous and quite upset.

"You sound sick," Ritsu says. "Are you having a fever?"

"S-sort of..." Mio answers. "I'll be fine. D-don't worry…"

The moans keep happening as Sawako continues touching her, in a more intense way than earlier. It's pure jealousy and Sawako cannot believe this is happening. However, since Mio and Ritsu didn't have sex yet, it makes her a bit happier, but still upset about not being told about this.

"Alright...I'll leave you alone. Get well soon," Ritsu says.

Thankfully, Ritsu hangs up and Mio turns toward the teacher, who is glaring at her.

"What was that?" she says. "You and Ritsu became a couple?"

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry I didn't tell you!" Mio apologizes. "But...but I couldn't help myself...really! My heart belongs to..."

"Me," Sawako finishes for her. "Your heart belongs to Sawa-chan. Don't you forget it.'

Mio is shaking, not from fear, but from the way Sawako is looking at her, she's serious about it.

"You have to make a choice, Mio-chan..." Sawako says. "Either me...or her."

Mio looks away for a moment. It's clear that Sawako took her first and thus, them being a couple makes total sense. But for Mio to confess to Ritsu like that right after...it makes things more difficult. She cannot live her life going back and forth between two rivals.

"Mio-chan…"

"I…I…" Mio hangs her head down, her long bangs hiding her expression.

Sawako kisses her on the lips just once and then pulls away. "How about now?"

Mio looks up at the teacher, nods and wraps her arms around her neck. "Never…I'll never let you go…S-Sawa-chan…"

"That's what I thought~"

Both lean in to kiss each other on the lips. It's all to protect Ritsu. And Mio swears it.

 ****A Week Later****

Ritsu is once again at Mio's home. They are getting ready for bed when Mio is hesitant on turning off the lights. Instead, she's sitting at the edge of the bed, staring into space. From what happened earlier, she still cannot get over it. It's true that she has to be with Sawako from here on, but part of her heart still wants to be with Ritsu. In fact, now that they are a couple, she wants to forget about all this.

"What's the matter, Mio?" Ritsu asks.

"Do you…want to go further…in our relationship?" Mio says.

"Huh?"

The shy girl turns her head and puts her hands on her childhood friend's shoulders. "Please, Ritsu? If you don't want to, that's fine. But…I'm totally ready for it. I won't mind you t-touching me…like this."

"Really?" Ritsu smiles.

"Y-yes. Do you mind?"

The short haired girl kisses her. "I don't mind at all. Let's do it~"

Mio wants to jump up and down with joy. Maybe this will be the way to ditch Sawako and be with the one she TRULY loves. They undress and take a moment to look at each other's bodies. Mio hesitates as she stares long and hard at Ritsu's. Her breasts are small, just like Yui's and Azusa's. However, she's in love with them, so it doesn't matter really. But Ritsu is what matters. Her breasts are small compared to Sawako's. She wants to touch them, yet…why does it feel strange to compare them to Sawako's? The teacher's breasts are bigger than Ritsu's and she HAS touched them before during their days as a secret couple. However, Ritsu takes it as a sign of appreciation.

"Can't resist my body~?" she says. "I'll be honest, I can't resist yours either. You've developed so fast, Mio~!"

"Y-yeah…I…that's is, ummm…" The shy girl doesn't know what to say, honestly. She begins to feel more and more strange the more she looks at Ritsu's body and thinking about Sawako's.

"Come on," Ritsu encourages. "Let's make love~"

And so, the two childhood friends touch each other like they've never touched before. Ritsu touches her mostly, having her fingers inside her pussy and moving them around slightly. But this touch of Ritsu's…it's gentle yes, but it's nothing compared to how Sawako touches her. Is there a difference? Absolutely. Sawako is more skilled in those types of things than Ritsu. And Mio knows it. No matter how much Ritsu gropes her and touches her in all sorts of places…Mio can't feel it. And even after going for tribadism position, rubbing their pussies together, Ritsu's the only one that came. Mio pretended that she did as well just to make Ritsu happy. They embrace each other after their final orgasm and lie on the bed under the covers naked that night.

Mio can't sleep, however. Is this all a joke? After getting touched by Sawako so many times, is Ritsu's touch really that bad? She herself doesn't want to think so, but…she can't help but feel longing. Longing for…her sensei's touch.

 ****Another Week Later****

Mio can't do this. She's standing by Sawako's office, clenching her fists with her body shaking. It's not right. It's not, but…what choice does she have anyways? It's either living with a false touch with RItsu or…feeling good with Sawako's touch. After thinking about it for two weeks, let alone having sex with Sawako and Ritsu separately, she's made up her mind. She knocks on the door and waits for a few seconds before the door slides open.

"Mio-chan~" she says. "What a wonderful surprise~"

The shy girl fiddles with her fingers, slightly looking away and blushing. "Ummmm…I…I've been thinking about this a lot lately and…and…well…it's just that, ummm…" She can't do this. She's mentally begging her mind to say it. Say that she's through with Sawako and be with the one she truly loves, but she can't. After all those times they made love, she now has proof on deciding who's better.

"You came for me?" Sawako asks.

Mio can only nod.

"I see. Well, come in. We can discuss this more inside."

Mio walks in and the teacher shuts the door. Sawako goes behind the shy girl and gently wraps her arms around her.

"I see you've made up your mind, huh?" she says.

"Y-yes…"

"You did it with Ritsu, right?"

"Yes…"

"And…how did it feel?"

Sawako's question makes her want to cry. It's too painful to leave her long time crush. However…

"It didn't…feel good at all…" Mio replies, feeling tears falling freely. "I couldn't do it with Ritsu no matter how many times we did it! I wanted…I wanted to be with my true love, but…but…" She bites her lip and buries her head in her hands while shaking it roughly. "I couldn't cum at all!"

Sawako leans a little closer with a smile. "So…does that mean you've made your final decision~?"

Mio swiftly turns to her teacher and looks directly into her eyes. "Yes! Yes! I prefer YOU, Sensei! Your touch…it feels really good! You're more skilled than Ritsu! I can't even think about how big your breasts are compared to hers! So…so…" She embraces Sawako. "I love you more…Sawa-chan!"

Hearing that name makes her want to cry for joy. "I'm glad…I'm so glad, Mio-chan~!"

The two of them kiss passionately…even more passionate than earlier. Finally, Mio can be truly happy…with her REAL true love.

 ****Sawako's Home****

They continue kissing, now fully nude inside Sawako's bedroom. They couldn't stop kissing. Sawako's lips feel so good. Then, the teacher attempts to grope her breasts a little and lies Mio down on the bed gently to give her wet pussy some licks. Mio lets out some happy moans, jerking her head back and feeling this awesome skilled tongue of Sawako's. Then, the teacher pulls her head away, leans close to her lover while fingering her pussy.

"It…it feels…so good!" Mio moans out. "Your fingers…are deep inside…!"

"You missed it so much, didn't you~?" Sawako coos. "I'm truly skilled when it comes to touching cute girls like you~" She leans down to suck, lick and nibble at her nipples.

"I missed…your touch…Sawa-chan!" Mio admits. "Yours is better than Ritsu's! Please…touch me to your heart's content! Make me cum~!"

"As you wish…my love~!"

Both of them kiss passionately as they continue making love. Sawako's fingers move faster, but still gently while she plays with Mio's breasts more. However, Mio wants to make her teacher, her lover feel good too. When there's a good chance, Mio leans forward and fingers Sawako's pussy. The teacher moans happily at this, but manages to keep fondling Mio's insides. Both of them lean in and kiss each other, moans muffled because of it, but it all feels good overall. They are truly happy with each other. They go into different positions, fingering and fondling each other's breasts, licking each other's pussies and such. It is then that they go into tribadism position, the one and final position just to end their night together. Mio can feel it. She can feel herself reaching her limit because she's doing it with Sawako…her true love. They move their hips faster and faster while holding each other's hands. Happy moans are heard from both of them as they go. And then…they start to reach their limit. Both gaze into each other's eyes with happy smiles, crying into each other's faces as they move faster and faster. This is their moment. Their final climax will bring them closer than ever before. Mio immediately hugs her teacher tightly with Sawako returning the embrace.

"Let's…Let's cum…together!" Mio cries.

"Yes…together, my love!"

With a few more thrusts, both of them have reached their limit and climax together. They've become one. Mio collapses on her teacher's lap in exhaustion and both of them lay on their side, with Sawako embracing her new lover tenderly.

"I love you, Mio-chan~" she coos.

"So do I…Sawa-chan…" Mio whispers.

"Our mission isn't complete yet," Sawako says. "We may have become lovers, but…there is just one more thing left to do."

"L-like what?"

Sawako grins.

 ****3 Days Later****

Ritsu has been trying to contact Mio, but she's not responding. Texting her was flawed as well. Where could she be? What has she been doing for the past few days? Is she sick again? This worries the drummer very much. She sighs heavily as she lies on the bed, staring at the ceiling. Suddenly, her phone goes off and she immediately look at her caller id. It's Mio.

"Mio! Thank goodness!" She says. "I was so worried about you! You haven't responded to any of my calls or texts for the past few days!"

"Ritsu…can you come over to my house please?" Mio says. "There's something important I want to tell you."

"Oh, I'll be right over!"

Ritsu hangs up, grabs her jacket and heads out. She's so happy to hear her voice and runs at full speed. There is so much to tell Mio about and she can't wait any longer. When she arrives at the house, she rings the doorbell and Mio quickly answers it.

"Hi, Ritsu," she says with a small smile.

"Mio! I've been dying to talk to you!" Ritsu immediately takes her hands in hers. "You have no idea how worried I am and-"

"Can you close your eyes for a second?" Mio cuts her off, slightly turning her head away.

"Huh?"

"Just do it. I have a surprise for you."

"Ohhhh~! Is it a gift~?"

"Not even close."

"Alright, alright." Ritsu does as she is told. "Okay, they're closed."

"Okay…follow me," Mio guides her childhood friend toward her room, silently shut the door behind her and lead her to a simple chair. "Sit down."

"Okay."

Ritsu can hear the bed creak in front of her…twice.

"Now….open," Mio says.

When Ritsu does, she gasps in shock at what she's seeing right now. Mio…and Sawako. Together. Fully nude already.

"Wh-wha…whaaaaa!?" Ritsu cries. "What is going on!?"

"Ritsu…this is what I'm going to tell you…" Mio says as she lets Sawako grope her breasts. "I belong to Sensei now."

"Huh!? I don't understand! You said you loved me!" Ritsu protests. "Why are you cheating on me!"

"No…it's not cheating…" Mio says as she turns toward Sawako. "Sensei was the one who got to me first. She confessed her love first…I wasn't going to accept it because I loved you. But…but now I understand. Sawa-chan's touch…it makes me feel real good. Better than your touch. It's amazing, isn't it~?"

Ritsu shakes her head. "I…I don't believe it. You and…Sawa-chan…."

"You still love her?" Sawako says. "It's too late, Ricchan. Mio's mine now. Now and forever~"

"Oh, yeah!?" Ritsu stands up and sheds her clothing. "I'll prove to you that she loves me more than you do! Cause I'm calling the police to tell them you're molesting your own student! And you could lose your job as well!"

"Go ahead and try," Sawako says. "But they may not believe a kind hearted gentle soul of a teacher like me would do such a thing. I may have been a wild one in the past, but I've changed. And I've known some people that know me as a kind-hearted person."

Ritsu growls under her breath and turns to Mio. "Mio! Let's do it! Let's show Sawa-chan that WE deserve each other more!"

"Ritsu…" Before Mio can say anything, Ritsu's lips already crash into hers and the drummer's hands go to work.

From groping, to licking, to fingering and touching other places. However, Mio can feel nothing. It's absolutely numb to her. Ritsu looks up at the shy girl and she turns her head away.

"I'm sorry, but…I can't feel it," Mio says. "There's no way your gentle touch is able to make me cum."

Sawako takes off her glasses and grins. **_"See my point, Ritsu? Mio-chan and I are one now~! There's no way she's going to you!"_**

The short haired girl backs away and sits on the chair. Her only choice is to watch them make love. Sawako puts on her glasses and turns to Mio.

"Now let's show Ritsu what we're made of~" she coos.

"Yes…let's do it, Sawa-chan~!" Mio says as she reaches her arms out. "Let's make love~!"

And they made love indeed. Right in front of Ritsu. They kissed, they touched each other's privates, go into a few different positions here and there and then, the final position: tribadism. Ritsu cannot bare it any longer, but has to watch this final scene unfold. She's been watching those two for an hour and a half. Mio and Sawako move their hips rapidly. Ritsu can only stare. Mio turns to her childhood friend with a sad smile.

"Mio…" Ritsu mutters.

"I'm sorry, Ritsu…" Mio moans. "I truly am. All those times we've been together…I'll cherish them. But now…Sensei is all mine! I love her~! I deserve her more~! Her touch makes me so happy~!"

A few more hard thrusts here and there and Sawako embraces the shy girl. They are almost at their limit. Mio hugs her back tightly.

"I'm cumming, Mio-chan!" Sawako cries.

"M-me too! I'm cumming!"

The last couple thrusts and it's done. Mio and Sawako climax with happy smiles. Ritsu sighs heavily as the watching is over. Sawako grins at the drummer, feeling accomplished at this.

 **A/N: Gosh, I feel SOOOOO bad for Mitsu fans! But I did that ending on purpose. Ritsu HAS to know the truth somehow! A-anways, long and detailed reviews since this is a long story as well.**

 **Also, NTRs usually end right there, but I'm going to keep going. This is really fun, actually. Yeah, I know Ritsu will have a hard time coping with it, but…I just want to keep going.**

 **Have a nice day~!**


End file.
